Dingin
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Berawal dari pertanyaan absurd Kise dan berakhir dengan kesialan yang menimpanya / bad summary / minat silakan membaca / RR


**Dingin ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadoshi Sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Bermula dari pertanyaan Kise mengenai "apa yang dilakukan ketika dingin" sampai akhirnya Kise mendapatkan kehangatan dan kesialan."**

**.**

**.**

**Geje, OOC, Typo bersingahan disana dan disini.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca fic tergeje ini dan jangan lupa review nya ;)**

**.**

**Sankyu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin telah tiba, udara menjadi tidak bersahabat. Berlama-lama diluar rumah tentu pilihan yang buruk. Tapi pilihan buruk itu harus dijalani oleh seluruh anggota kiseki no sedai. Walau mereka berlatih indor dan mengenakan kaos lengan panjang, tetap saja udara dingin menusuk kulit mereka.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan latihan pun selesai. Kiseki no sedai tengah berkumpul dipinggir lapangan untuk melepas rasa lelah sebelum kembali kerumah. Kise tengah asik memainkan smartphonenya dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Melihat Kise yang seperti orang tidak waras, Aomine melempar bola basket yang sedang dipegangnya ke kepala Kise.

**BUK.**

"Ittai." Teriak Kise sembari memegangi kepalanya.

Aomine tertawa melihat ekspresi Kise yang menurutnya lucu bin aneh itu. Kise pun melempar balik bola basket itu dan dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Aomine.

"Kau sedang apa sih Kise, dari tadi ketawa sendiran melihat hp mu itu." tanya Aomine.

"aku sedang membalas email dari fans ku ssu."

"cih."

Semua kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing. Kise menyudahi acara membalas email dari fans-fansnya lalu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Jenuh. Karena dari tadi semua asik dengan kegiatan sendiri.

"Ano minachi, hem kira-kira apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalo udara dingin gini ssu ?" Kise memulai pembicaraan agar suasana menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

"Kalo aku sih akan minum vanilla milkshake, terus selimutan diatas kasur sambil baca novel Kise-kun." Jawab Kuroko dengan suara dan wajah datarnya.

"Kurokochi jangan minum banyak vanilla milkshake dimusim dingin nanti kau batuk loh." Kise mulai masuk ke mode ibu-ibu yang khawatir kalo anaknya sakit gara-gara kebanyakan minum es.

"Oi Kise kau itu berisik kaya ibu-ibu tau." Sambung Aomine.

"Ih Aominechi hidoi ssu." Kise mulai merajuk.

"Kise-chin kalau aku sih kalo lagi dingin-dingin gini enaknya berduaan dikamar sama mainbou-chin."

Semua kiseki no sedai hanya bisa bersweedrop mendengar ucapan center mereka. Murasakibara Atushi memang terkenal titan pemakan apa saja tapi apa benar-benar tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lalukan selain makan, makan, dan makan.

"Bukan aku mau jawab pertanyaan mu nanodayo. Kalau aku sih saat dingin akan tiduran diatas kasur ku lalu browsing oha-asa untuk memastikan apa lucky item ku besok."

kiseki no sedai yang lain kali ini hanya menghela nafas berat. Shooter mereka itu memang seorang freak oha-asa. Jangan lupa sifat Tsundare akutnya itu.

"Hem kegiatan kalian ga ada yang seru ssu. Kurokochi sama Midorimachi hampir sama cuma ngeringkuk dikasur doang, Murasakichi makan terus. Kaya aku dong kalo dingin cari kehangatan."

'Ambigu jawaba mu itu Kise Ryouta.' batin kiseki no sedai yang lain. ( minus Akashi ).

"Ano apa yang Akashi-kun lalukan kalau dingin-dingin gini biasanya ?" Tanya Kuroko ke sang kapten tercinta mereka.

"Ah kalau aku sih jelas bakal main shogi sembari menikmati cheese cake dan teh hangat."

kisedai kali ini bersweedrop lagi karena cara Akashi menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan penuh aura bling-bling menyilaukan disekitanya.

**.**

**.**

Obrolan absurd bin aneh itu pun selesai. Kisedai berganti pakaian dan pulang bersama. Sampailah mereka disuatu persimpangan jalan lalu mulai berpencar karena rumah mereka yang berbeda arah. Kecuali Kise dan Aomine yang searah.

Diperjalanan pulang mereka hanya diam saja, tidak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan rumah Aomine.

"Nah sampai ketemu besok lagi Aominchi, dah." Kise pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Aomine.

"Kise tunggu dulu."

Kise pun menoleh melihat Aomine.

"Ada apa Aominechi ?"

"Hem orang tua dan kakak mu sedang keluar kota kan ?"

"iya. Lalu ?"

"Orang tua ku mereka sedang bulan madu kedua, mau buat adik baru untuk ku."

"Lalu ?" Kise mulai bingung dengan alur pembicaraan Aomine.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap dirumah ku saja. Kita masak bersama untuk makan malam ini ?"

Kise menaikan sebelah alisnya. Mencoba menganalisis keadaan sekarang. Dia memang sedang sendiri dirumah. Kalo soal makan paling dia makan mie rebus lagi gara-gara dia ga bisa masak. Tawaran Aomine tidak buruk untuk diterima.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ambil baju dulu dirumah nanti aku kerumah Aominechi lagi deh."

"Ahh pake baju ku saja."

Kise mengerutkan dahinya. Ini aneh. Sangat aneh sekali. Jarang-jarang seoarang Aomine Daiki mau berbuat baik seperti ini.

"Ayo jangan bengong aja kaya sapi ompong gitu." Aomine tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kise langsung menarik Kise masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Memasak bersama selesai lalu Kise dan Aomine menikmati masakan mereka yang terbilang cukup aneh. Karena lapar tentu apa pun sangat enak. Selesai makan Kise hanya duduk kasur kamar Aomine. Si pemilik kamar sedang berada diluar. Tidak lama si pemilik kamar masuk dengan keadaan hanya memakai handuk yang dililitkan dipinggang saja. Kise langsung menundukan kepalanya. Sungguh ini pemandangan yang tidak bagus karena sukses membuat mukanya memerah, dan ia merasa detak jantungnya diluar dari kata normal.

"Oi Kise kau kenapa ?" Tanya Aomine yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa ssu. Kau kenapa tidak pakai baju ssu."

"Aku abis mandi. Lalu kenapa wajah mu itu merah Kise ?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa ssu." Jawab kise dengan gugup.

Tanpa Kise sadari Aomine menyeriangi melihatnya seperti itu.

"Ah untuk jawaban mu tadi yang kalau dingin cari kehangatan itu bagaimana caranya ? Aku juga sama dengan mu kalo dingin akan cari kehangatan."

**BLUSH**. Wajah Kise semakin memerah.

Aomine memegang dagu Kise dan mengangkatnya. Menatap iris madu itu dalam-dalam. Menyeriangi sebentar sebelum ia menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

"Ao-aominechi apa yang hmmph-"

Aomine semakin ganas menyerang bibir Kise. Sekuat apapu Kise mendorong Aomine, jelas kalah karena Aomine jauh lebih kuat darinya. Ciuman panas itu pun berlangsung lama. Awalnya Kise menolak namun kelamaan Kise membalas ciuman itu. Membuat Aomine senang tentunya.

Tiga menit waktu mereka melakukan ciuman panas itu sampai Aomine memutuskan ciuman itu karena melihat Kise yang sudah pucat. Toh dia juga butuh oksigen.

Kise menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Kali ini bukan hanya wajahnya tapi tubuhnya juga panas.

"Wah wah wah sepertinya mulai panas yah disini, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan Kise." bisik Aomine ditelinga Kise.

Malam itu pun mereka lalui dengan membagi kehangatan satu sama lainnya. Rumah Aomine yang biasanya tenang kini terasa ramai karena erangan dan desahan Kise.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake.**

"Kise-chin, kenapa permainan mu hari ini buruk sekali ?"

"Iya Kise-kun hari ini sangat lambat larinya dan gerakannya juga tidak seperti biasa. Apa kau sakit Kise-kun."

"Ryouta, kau benar-benar mau menantang ku ya. Permainan apa tadi, buruk sekali. Dan kau tidak sampai mencetak 20 point. Latihan mu ku gandakan jadi 10 kali lipat."

Kise hanya bisa merutuki dirinya dan pemuda tan yang berdiri disebelahnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Kalau saja dia tidak menginap dirumah Aomine dan tidak melakukan kegiatan panas itu serta ingat kalau besok ada pertandingan, pasti dia tidak akan diberi hukuman oleh sang kapten.

Sepulang pertandingan Kise dan Aomine berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka. Sepanjang jalan Kise menahan diri untuk tidak melempar Ahomine disebelahnya ke sungai terdekat karena sukses membuatnya sial hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan, tentu karena latihan neraka yang akan Akashi berikan padanya.

"Oi Kise kenapa permainan mu buruk tadi ?"

kise yang berjalan disamping Aomine kini kesal. Kenapa dia malah bertanya kenapa. Jelas ini karena dia.

"Kau tanya kenapa Ahominechi !"

"Oi oi kenapa mengatai orang, Baka !"

"Ini gara-gara kau Ahominechi, kau kira kenapa permainan ku buruk ? Tidak ingat semalam apa yang kau lakukan hah ? Bokong ku sakit sekali tau. Kau kira dengan bokong yang sakit aku mampu berlari dan lompat seperti biasanya, hah ? Dasar Aho !" Teriak kise panjang lebar.

"Hahaha jadi karena itu toh." Tanggapan Aomine tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ahomine TEME!"

"Baiklah maaf ya Kise sayang. Oh ya karena besok libur bagaimana kau menginap lagi dan kita menghangatkan diri lagi, kise."

"AHO!"

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hosh selesai fic geje ini, hehe.**

**Review ya minachi ^o^**


End file.
